


Oh no, they're sick!

by beepo (toastlyeggs)



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Pico's School (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Just friends for now, Light Angst, Multi, Not Beta Read, Sick Character, Sickfic, Whump, but i love the relationship, girlfriend being cryptic, not sure yet - Freeform, they're not dating quite yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastlyeggs/pseuds/beepo
Summary: a compilation of sickfics for FNF because i canot stress this enough there needs to be at least ONE please!!!!!i don't really have a plan since this is my first published work ever but we'll see where this goes!
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Fight Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 111





	1. I do requests and here's my info!

**Author's Note:**

> just to clarify this is not to fetishize sickness in any way at all! i am very asexual! i just enjoy the taking care of others part :'-D please don't come after me

Welcome to my first work hello hello so u,mmmm i take requests!

things i wil do for this set:  
\- sickfics (duh! please try to stay on this topic)  
\- hurt/comfort  
\- angsty things  
\- fluff!

things i wil NOT do for this set:  
\- NSFW!!!!! 18+!!! NO!!!  
\- anything s//ic//de related  
\- heavy g//re  
\- sad endings :-(

ummm i'm excited to do this and i hope it goes well and i'll be posting the first chapter in a sec so there u go!

c u later smellies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i prefer you send requests in the comments below! thanks so much!


	2. oh no, boyfriend gets sick!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boyfriend was supposed to have fun with his friends today but he caught a bug! fortunately those same friends are there to help him!

Boyfriend woke up at 4 pm by a feverish nightmare. He shivered under the throw blanket, covering himself a bit more. The boy groaned... what had felt like just a small bug he could nap off on the couch had turned into a terrible, shivering sick that travelled through his system. He felt so hot... but he was shivering so much that he didn't think he could get up to grab any medicine. Plus, he was exhausted. Darn, he was looking forward to getting with the gang to hang out tomorrow... or was that today?

As frantically as he could without hurting himself, he took out his phone to look at the time. He relaxed a little... they wouldn't be here for another hour, at least. He could take this time to grab some medicine, or call off the meet... or sleep, he had apparently decided, as he was already drowsily dozing off again into a strange, deep slumber.

\---

Later in the day, Girlfriend and Pico were on their way to see Boyfriend. Girlfriend suggested it would be easier to give Pico a ride in her car, there was no point in wasting gas. Pico, who didn't feel like driving or anything of the sort, happily agreed. They sat in the car, chatting amongst themselves, Pico fidgeting with his gun (on safety mode, of course.)

"Maybe you should text him, Pico," Girlfriend suggested, "ask him if he has snacks already, or if we should stop and get some!" He nodded, opening up his phone to send the other a text.

**From Beepo: u got snacks? if no what do u want?**

They had almost forgotten about it, continuing to talk about whatever came to mind. Girlfriend talked about her parents mostly, since that was the whole reason she had met Pico in the first place. Boyfriend had mentioned an ex, sure, maybe once or twice, but it was never a point in conversation. They chatted about such until they had pulled up at a gas station and suddenly remembered the text Pico had sent.

"Has he even seen your message yet?" Girlfriend asked, sounding slightly worried and pulling up beside one of the tanks. Once she was parked and situated she looked over at Pico, who was shaking his head.

"Nope. It did deliver, so it's not a wifi problem." He looked at the worried girl beside him and flashed her a little grin. "It's fine, he's probably like... taking a shower or something." He tried to shake off her worries, but she still wasn't sure. "Oh come on, have you ever seen how many stupid fucking shampoos he uses to keep his hair dye in and clean it at the same time? It's insane! I tried to take a shower at his place once and i still can't get over his mountains of soap." This did make Girlfriend giggle, so he figured he did the job.

Once their gas tank was filled up, Pico decided to grab a bag of chips, for himself mostly. Then they hit the road again, trying not to let Girlfriend see how anxiously he was looking at his phone. He decided to send another quick message.

**From Beepo: you there?**

Feeling satisfied enough, he propped his elbow on the window side of the seat and looked out, bouncing his leg to ease himself. Keep it together, Pico. It's just a stupidly long shower. The rest of the drive was fairly silent.

\---

Once they arrived at the apartment, they grabbed the things they had brought and speed-walked to Boyfriend's floor. Pico was especially nervous. He hadn't replied to or seen either of his messages. _'That is way too long for a shower'_ was his final decision. When they reached his room, they knocked and waited all but patiently until finally Girlfriend gave in, using her house key she got as a present from Boyfriend.

They managed to open it, and they both walked inside, Pico holding a hand over his gun just in case. "Boyfriend?" Girlfriend called out sweetly, a hint of worry on her voice. They maneuvered their way to the living room, and Girlfriend let out an "oh!" at the sight of the boy on the couch.

Pico got to him first, dropping whatever he was holding onto the floor and then kneeling on the floor beside the couch. He assessed the situation before making a move. The phone on the floor beside him, right by his hand (it must have fallen out) which was hanging off the couch, occasional trembling, why was he trembling? A red face and, as Pico could tell from placing the back of his cold hand against his burning forehead, a fever.

Boyfriend was sick. Sick and asleep.

_Of course._

Pico sighed and relaxed, looking back at Girlfriend, who also seemed to be realizing what the situation really was, and calming down. Pico perked up when he heard Boyfriend make a weak noise, finally waking up.

Boyfriend, of course, who was very groggy, had little to no idea of what was going on. He did feel a cold weight on his forehead, and reached up with a hand to move it to his hot cheeks. He wrapped his fingers around it, noticing it was a hand, and peeked his eyes open. The first thing he saw was the fiery red hair, and the surprised white gaze staring back at him. With a relieved sigh, he whispered, "Beepo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Beepo" is Boyfriend's nickname for Pico in my universe, he can actually say his name pretty well but Beepo is more fun and it makes Pico melt every time so it just works
> 
> another chapter is soon to come! :-)


	3. Oh no, boyfriend gets sick! (cont.)

After apologizing to the two in text for not telling them how sick he felt sooner, Boyfriend had automatically wished the two a safe ride home. Girlfriend and Pico looked at each other, like in a 'is this guy for real?' kind of way.

"Hey, woah, wait. Who said we're going home?" Pico started, earning a confused look from Boyfriend. "This girl drove our asses all the way out here. And dude, I don't know if you noticed, but you look like shit."

Well, considering he hadn't looked in a mirror while he was stuck shivering on the couch, he definitely hadn't noticed. Considering the state he was in, though, he decided it was true. "Da do ske bop?" Boyfriend asked to Girlfriend with a noticeable weakness, and then proceeded to cough a few times into his elbow.

Girlfriend giggled. "Oh, don't worry about me!" she tutted, somehow understanding his nonsense which Pico still couldn't fully grasp, "I have a very strong immune system. You won't get me sick, I promise." She moved closer to the sick boy and gave him a gentle kiss on the head, which he gratefully appreciated.

The next one Boyfriend was worried about was Pico. He turned anxiously towards him, but he was already shrugging it off. "I really don't think I'll get sick," he admitted, "I'm not even gonna touch you much anyways." Boyfriend seemed satisfied with this answer.

"Pico, will you be able to help him into his room for me?" Girlfriend asked, caressing his warm face with a soft hand. "I'm going to grab a washcloth and medicine." Pico nodded, making the girl wink at him as she walked away. Both of the guys were blushing.

Pico remembered his task at hand, looking down at the poor guy. He seemed much more content now that he had company, but he was still in poor shape. Pico couldn't help but worry for the guy.

"Hm.. okay." Pico mumbled, making Boyfriend look up at him. "Uh... can you walk at all?" He could swear he almost saw the mischief behind Boyfriend's gaze, who frowned and shook his head, then proceeded to sign 'i tried'. Sighing, and giving in to the obvious trick (that he was half sure was actually going to become true when he tried to stand up), he scooped the other into his arms, holding him close to him, and tried desperately not to get red. Boyfriend trembled intensely at the sudden movement and whined at the lack of blanket, but Pico just shushed him and brought him into his room.

\---

He plopped Boyfriend (gently) onto his bed, pulling the blankets over him as well, and moving the tissue box from the other side of the room onto his bedside table just in case he needed it. Pico slid to the floor beside his bed and let out a soft sigh. Boyfriend was already cocooned under a massive blanket pile, a headache coming on. He tried to groan and complain about it vocally, but something caught in his throat, and that automatically turned into a coughing fit.

Once Pico heard the coughing and groaning, he looked to the pile with a shot of concern. He wouldn't be so soft about this usually, but he wanted to be there for him, so he held back the urge to be too salty. "Hm, you doing ok?" He asked, which earned a muffled "mmph" from the pile. Pico chuckled and turned away.

Girlfriend returned, huffing about the lack of medicine left in the cupboards, and set that down on the bedside table with a glass of water. "We should make him eat too," she suggested, "at least a little bit." She was watching the other slowly rise from his blanket pile and take the medicine with a big gulp of water. She felt relieved that he was drinking, at least.

"Well, I do have those chips i bought earlier." Pico grumbled. "I was really looking forward to eating those. God damn it." Girlfriend giggled and gave a soft peck to Pico's head, who batted her face away in surprise. She didn't seem to mind, knowing how he could be with affection.

Boyfriend laughed at this, with less coughing thankfully, but he recoiled at the mention of eating. "Egh..." he cringed, "Da ee beh." To a confused Pico, he pointed to his mouth in an eating motion and said "no." Pico scoffed and took this as a challenge, running to find the chips he bought.

"Eh? Beepo??" Boyfriend called out, earning yet another coughing fit. Girlfriend rushed to his side, handing him the cup of water and rubbing his back gently. The sore boy leaned into her touches, drinking the cup of water and whimpering when the coughs subsided. "Hmm, do you like this?" She asked sweetly, rubbing her palm over his back in a circular motion. He whined and nodded, leaning his hurting head into her soft body.

She smiled calmly, sitting on the bed behind him (much to Boyfriend's complaint), and giving him a proper massage. Him and his aching joints liked that very much. He slouched forwards miserably, letting his sweet sweet Girlfriend do her thing. He couldn't be more grateful. Girlfriend rubbed with her palms and her thumbs, giving him a deep and personal massage, with his slightly sweaty shirt in the way.

It was around this time that Pico came back, and made a fake gagging noise at the love. Girlfriend just smiled at him, shrugging. "He's very sore. I couldn't help myself. Plus, doesn't he look so sweet?" She cooed, tilting her head at Boyfriend, who was very happy indeed, but also trying to cocoon himself from the front.

"Yeah, well, it's still gross. Also, I got chips." He declared, holding up his bag. "They're Cheetos... they were my Cheetos." Pico grumbled, still not happy about this, but opening the bag and taking the first one for himself anyways. This earned Pico a look from Girlfriend. Pico scoffed. "What? He can't possibly eat all these by himself."

Girlfriend supposed he was right, and stopped the massage to gently pull Boyfriend to lean against him so he could sit up comfortably. "Okay baby, you gotta eat something... at least something small like these chips." This earned a huff from Boyfriend, and he pulled the blankets over his mouth.

"Come on, this is a big deal. I never share my chips!" Pico gawked, gesturing to the bag. This made Boyfriend smirk, and lower his blankets to open his mouth for one. Of course, he wasn't going to miss this opportunity. Pico grinned back devilishly as he sat on the bed, taking a Cheeto out of the bag and throwing it into Boyfriend's mouth. He caught that, miraculously. Pico kept doing this for a bit, while Girlfriend rubbed Boyfriend's shoulders, just happy he was eating and smiling.

\---

The two had visited for a couple of days until eventually Boyfriend was well enough over the flu to take care of himself. Boyfriend was feeling so good that he had even called over Pico for a rap battle! Just for fun. They weren't enemies anymore, nor were they ever, really. Sure he was called by Girlfriend's crazy dad to assassinate Boyfriend (some dad), but he had decided against it anyways. He didn't want to kill the guy, no matter how mad he was. He was even growing rather fond of him again...

So, the fact that Boyfriend wanted to rap battle him again was merely for practice, and for fun. It wouldn't be such a big deal usually.

Unfortunately, he felt a cough coming on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter of this part, but now i'll be writing the requests! starting with my first one, which will include... sick pico!! you guessed it!! enjoy friends! <3


	4. (the long awaited) Oh no, Pico's sick!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cw; emetophobia

Pico woke up in the middle of the night, just to run straight to the bathroom and retch into the toilet. He felt awful. He had a terrible migraine, a fever that left him barely able to move, and god was he sore. Every muscle in him ached, not to mention how violently sick he was getting into the toilet. Of course, the day he was going to meet up with his friends just so happened to be the day he would get sick.

He knew this was inevitable. He touched Boyfriend way too much, lightly pressing a palm against his forehead, holding him, even letting him cuddle Pico. He was just so worried for the guy. He didn't even think about it, with how rarely he got sick. But Pico figured this was a horrible decision on his part, since when he got sick, he got REALLY sick. Worst-case-scenario kind of sick. He cursed himself for his previous actions, and got up to stand in front of the sink.

God, he looked like shit. He had giant bags under his eyes, his hair was messed up from sleep, and he looked paler than a dead body. He shuddered slightly at the thought, and picked up his toothbrush violently. No thank you. As he brushed his teeth to get rid of the awful bile left in his mouth, he found his knees getting weaker, starting to get worse and worse to stand. He just leaned on the sink with a sweaty hand to keep himself up, finished brushing his teeth, and headed back to bed.

His bed was essentially a mattress on the floor, but bed frames were expensive, and he just didn't have that kind of money. He was just able to scrape by off of money from being an assassin. Sure. it was usually a pretty good amount, but it wasn't like he had a scheduled pay-check. He flopped onto the mattress and sighed deeply, wrapping a blanket around him before he was too weak to do so.

Pico laid there, unable to sleep for a while. He pondered whether he should see his friends or not. Well... he was fairly certain that Girlfriend was some eldritch being that couldn't get sick, and Boyfriend had obviously already been sick. Not to mention that Pico had dealt with far worse than a silly flu... He could probably handle visiting with friends for awhile. They might not even notice.

With that settled, he decided he'd go see them tomorrow. How bad could it really be, anyways?

\---

Pico woke up again, and his migraine got WORSE.

"Fuck... my head..." he groaned to himself, holding his face in his head and rolling under the blankets away from the sun peeking through his window. The sun was his personal alarm. He had put the mattress in a place where the sun would hit when it got to be the time he usually woke up. It was usually a quieter way to start his day, but right now, with his migraine... he cursed his past self under his breath.

His voice was hoarse, his head hurt like hell, and he was so so nauseous... but he couldn't give a shit. He was going to see his friends. Pico forced himself to take off his blankets and throw on some clothes (gun included), not even bothering to take his usual shower before getting into his car and driving over. He was running a bit late, anyways.

When Pico got onto the road, he figured maybe he should have at least taken some medicine or something... How was he going to drive like this? It was a sunny day out, unfortunately, and the ride would be bumpy, thanks to his stupid car. He just hoped he'd make it... he sighed, and turned on some quiet music to distract himself from the intense chills he was getting.

\---

After what felt like the longest drive in his god damn life, he reached the place. Of course, it had to be the only place where his headache would get worse. A fucking restaurant... not to mention he hated them in general, even when his skull wasn't practically breaking from the pounding pressure of the migraine. The mumbling voices in the background messed with his mind, and he couldn't tolerate that one bit.

Many times in his past he remembered having to go hide in a bathroom, best case scenario. Other times he would have horrifying flashbacks, going limp on the ground under the table, trying not to scream bloody murder at everything he saw. He didn't want to think about that right now. Although, he wouldn't be surprised if he had to hide in the bathroom this time, for a completely different reason.

Once he mustered up the physical strength to get out of the car and go inside, he was automatically hit with a painful ring in his ears when he entered the restaurant that made his whole head throb. God, he could barely see a thing... He hugged himself, trying to stop his trembling, and walked in to see if he could find his friends.

There they were, acting like no one else mattered in the world besides them. They stared at each other, basically beaming, holding hands across the table. Their voices were in a hushed whisper, from what Pico could tell, a stark contrast over the steady stream of regular talking volume and cutlery clatter that rang in his ears. Man, and here was Pico, sick and fucking lonely. He wondered if he should ditch them, and go back home.

That was, until Boyfriend saw him. He excitedly sat up and gasped, waving him over. Pico couldn't resist that face... That silly lopsided smile, he had always fallen for. He sat at the table with him and Girlfriend, who also seemed happy to see him.

"Hey guys. Sorry I took a bit... Slept in." He mumbled, trying to sit up straight. Boyfriend laughed a little at his words, or his wobbling (was it that obvious?). "Still sleepy?" Boyfriend signed, trying to grab Pico's shoulder afterwards, which he instinctively flinched at. He looked a little surprised at how hard he flinched.

Pico was embarrassed at his overreacting, and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah..." He sighed, getting a bit red. He just noticed how clammy his hands were. "Had some, uh... bad dreams." He hoped his lie would suffice. The couple looked at each other, uncertain, but silently decided that this was just some sort of Pico-Being-Mysterious type scenario, so they didn't push any further.

"Well, what would you like to order?" Girlfriend piped in. "We got our drinks, and I didn't know what you wanted, so I got you some water." She motioned to the glass of water sitting in front of Pico, who took a big sip of it gratefully.

"I 'unno, something small, I guess." Pico shrugged, earning a concerned look from the both of them. Dazed, he didn't even notice, and took another swig of the water. Before they could even say anything, though, a wave of nausea hit him, and his eyes shot open. He gripped the table, which made the two jump in surprise.

He waited for it to pass, but it never did. It just kept getting stronger, and suddenly he remembered the advice not to drink ice cold things with a stomach bug. He shot up and ran towards the bathroom with a hand over his mouth, leaving the two sitting there and calling out for him.

\---

Thank god the bathroom was empty when Pico got there, because he opened a stall and hurled his contents violently. He hadn't eaten today, so it was mostly just liquid. He didn't know how long he had been coughing over the bowl before Boyfriend had rushed in and seen him. He moved to his side, rubbing his back and checking over the man. "Hey, hey..." he hushed him as he shook, pressing a hand to his forehead. He was sweating profusely, but his body figured he was done puking and finally in care, so he immediately went limp in the other's arms.

Boyfriend let out a surprised beep, but held him up, moving him into a sitting position as he leaned into his arms. Pico looked more dazed than he did before, overwhelmed by the restaurant, the sickness and everything else. He was just so thankful that he was in the arms of Boyfriend. Anyone else and he would probably hate himself for the rest of his life. Girlfriend peeked in after, trying to ignore the fact that this was the boy's bathroom, just wanting to check up on her friend. Seeing Pico so dazed on the ground with Boyfriend freaked her out, but he assured her in beep language that he was just sick. She calmed down a little.

Pico wasn't listening, he was curling himself into Boyfriend, complaining absent-mindedly. Boyfriend looked down sympathetically, holding him closer. The sick man could faintly make out driving situations, and a couple of concerned strangers. Someone tried to take him out of Boyfriend's arms, but he just clung on tighter. Eventually, Boyfriend had transported him to a car, only letting go so he could drive. He closed his eyes and drowsily rested, lying comfortably in the back seats. He would take a quick nap, he decided.

\---

When Pico woke up again, he was laying on his mattress. He was confused... was that just a dream? He tried getting up, but he heard footsteps from outside his room, which made him pull out the gun he kept by the side of his bed. He aimed it at the door, which opened slowly...

Ah, it was just Girlfriend.

"Picooo, are you awa- woah!" she gasped, almost dropping the cup she held in her hands. Pico put the gun down and flopped back onto his bed. Poor girl, he probably scared the shit out of her. He rubbed his aching face with his hands.

"Sorry," he muttered, pulling the blankets up and over his shoulders, "didn't know it was you." Girlfriend had walked over and put the steaming cup she had down beside him on the table, and smiled sweetly at him.

"That's okay..." She said sweetly, caressing his hot cheek. "You know now, at least." She fixed his sheets carefully, like a gentle mother. Her love worked its magic on Pico, and he relaxed under the blankets. "I brought you some tea," she whispered, "I put it on the side of the table. You should drink some when it cools... I brought you some medicine as well."

He turned to face her with lidded, tired eyed, taking the medication off the table and swallowing it without any water. She tried not to grimace, but at least he didn't chew it. She patted him sweetly, and decided to leave him for now. "Call me if you need anything, mkay?" she told him while walking out the door, to which Pico just grumbled in response. She didn't blame him.

He didn't know how long it was until Boyfriend came into the room, resisting the urge to jump onto the mattress beside him, instead crawling in real close. Pico, who was half asleep, groggily turned around. He knew at least one person was in his house, so he wasn't all that surprised. Boyfriend just hushed him and pulled him close to his chest, rubbing his head gently.

Pico knew Boyfriend was a physical kind of guy. He would hug Pico and Girlfriend every chance he got. It was never anything romantic with Pico after they got back in touch again after their breakup, but he for sure was physical. Head rubs? He'd never done those before. Those were something new. Those felt like... euphoria.

Feeling completely relaxed, he snuggled close to Boyfriend. He didn't even care anymore. He was sick, and tired, and this head massage felt so good, he couldn't help it. Boyfriend was surprised to say the least, but he didn't push him away. He just kept the sick man in his arms, who was drowsy from the medicine and starting to drift off again. Soon, Boyfriend was falling asleep as well, comforted by Pico's warmth as much as Pico was comforted by his.

Girlfriend walked into the room to check up on Boyfriend and Pico, just to see the two men sleeping, softly snoring against each other. She smiled sweetly at them and walked out again, not wanting to disturb their precious slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, i hope you enjoyed this long ass chapter!
> 
> sorry i haven't posted in a bit... my household situation isn't the best right now, and god knows this chapter took a while... more content soon i swear!!! <:-)


End file.
